El hijo bastardo
by natsuki170291
Summary: "...no planeaba volver si mi mundo no era lo que había idealizado, si esa persona no estaba dispuesta a afrontar conmigo a su lado todos los demonios que nos acechaban constantemente, no quería un mundo donde mi hijo no existía..." three shot
1. el hijo bastardo

**El hijo bastardo.**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, siendo estos propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada de nuevo, a la hora de siempre, cuatro de la mañana, el sudor bajaba desde mi sien hasta la comisura de mi pecho, respiración agitada, lágrimas seguían resbalando en mis mejillas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude dormir tranquilamente?, no recuerdo, mejor dicho, no quiero recordar.

Me levanto sin propósito fijo, estaba realmente harta de esta situación, la costumbre me llevaba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, desde que me mude nadie oía mis gritos nocturnos ni mi llanto desesperado, me aleje de mis amigos y de mi familia, tuve que mentirles ya que no puede superar del todo aquella etapa de mi vida donde la muerte nos perseguía, les hice creer que estaría bien, que las pesadillas habían desaparecido, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que me centraría en mis estudios y lo mejor que se ocurrió fue irme de londres para estudiar en el extranjero, llevaba dos meses en este nuevo país, completamente distinto a mi hogar.

Conseguí trabajo en el colegio Ilvermorny en estado unidos, a cambio de que se me permitiera seguir estudiando tuve que hacer un trato, ellos tenían demasiadas diferencias culturales y lo mismo pasaba con algunas materias que aquí se impartían, pero mi participación en la guerra era "lo más valioso" que podría compartir con las nuevas generaciones, me reí ante aquella afirmación, perdí mucho a cambio de "lo más valioso" que tengo ahora, así que en las mañanas termine compartiendo y dando pláticas sobre las nuevas ideologías nacidas a través de la guerra mientras tomaba asignaturas por la tarde, básicamente todo mi tiempo se iba en el colegio, eso era perfecto para mi.

Nunca puedo volver a dormir una vez que la pesadilla me despierta, así que decido tomarme una ducha antes de ingerir algún alimento, mi departamento suele tener luces encendidas todo el tiempo, desarrolle un miedo indescriptible a la oscuridad. Como lo dictaba mi rutina, me deshice de mis ropas para poder sumergirme en la tina, sintiendo como la tensión que aún estaba en mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, justo ese era el instante en el que podía procesar mis pensamientos a lo que me esperaba durante mi jornada del día, una rutina demasiado simple, mi piel se estremecía por el calor de la bañera, mis sentidos se empezaban a agudizar, enfocandome en lo que yo decidiera, la pesadilla ya no tenía control en mi, solo así podía conseguirlo, como si mi cuerpo exigiera de aquel calor para poder calmarse, suena absurdo.

Pasaba más de una hora en la tina, así que cada que salía me sentía mareada y con nauseas por el calor que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo, después de eso solo iba hacía el colegio, daba algunas cuantas pláticas sobre mi experiencia y tomaba algunas clases, regresaba antes del anochecer a mi departamento, comía algo y aún así estaba segura que si Molly Weasley decidiera aparecer por ahí me llevaría de inmediato a San mungo por mi falta de peso, admito que no me alimentaba bien pero el cansancio me dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo, junto con el insomnio y mis pesadillas, como compañeras fieles, vaya ironía.

Señorita Granger, recuerde que el día de mañana tenemos que preparar todo para la visita de la Directora de Hogwarts, menciona en su carta que está muy interesada en el progreso que se ha tenido en los jóvenes magos desde que usted está con nosotros.- me decía la secretaría de MACUSA que había desarrollado un raro apego hacia mi persona.

Conociendo a la directora hará lo imposible por que yo regrese a casa para aplicar lo mismo con los hechiceros de Londres.-

No la culparía, es una bruja brillante señorita Granger, ha pasado por demasiado y tiene tantas cualidades, si hubiese sido ella no la habría dejado partir en un inicio.- sonreí ante el comentario de la secretaría de MACUSA.

Afortunadamente, usted no es ella- decía la verdad, me sentía profundamente agradecida con la profesora Mcgonagall por ser tan comprensiva conmigo.

Al día siguiente seguí mi rutina, solo que tuve que poner un par de encantamientos sobre mi, podía engañar a cualquier americano diciendo que la palidez de mi piel es normal en Londres incluyendo mis ojeras, pero no a la profesora McGonagall, así que mi apariencia tenía que verse más compuesta que otros días.

Querida niña, es un placer verte de nuevo.- la directora de Hogwarts me abrazaba como hace meses nadie lo hacía - seguramente ha estado tan metida en los estudios que tan descuidada se encuentra señorita Granger.- se había dado cuenta, me sentía un poco ilusa al creer que en verdad podría engañarla.

A usted no la puedo engañar Profesora.- me separe de ella intentando verla a los ojos, pero mi vista estaba costando trabajo enfocar.- también es un placer para mi verle.-

Señorita Granger…-

La voz de la directora empezaba a oírse lejana para mi, después de eso todo se nublo a mi alrededor, escuchaba voces que no entendía, sólo sentía frío en todo mi cuerpo, una pequeña punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre, como si fuese una película mal hecha de mi vida había demasiados momentos que se atravesaban en mi cabeza, mis padres, mi infancia, cuando llegó la carta de aceptación en hogwarts, yo leyendo en la biblioteca, Harry y Ron en cada uno de esos momentos, el inicio de la guerra, Voldemort y los mortifagos de los huimos durante todo un año, el beso con Ron, Ginny, Luna, todas las personas que eran cercanas a mi, hasta que mi mente se quedo congelada en una sola imagen, un hombre de traje negro, viéndome fijamente, maldiciendo mi presencia en su mansión después de la guerra, acercándose a mí a paso firme…

Granger…. señorita Granger- de nuevo las voces eran claras, abrí mis ojos lentamente intentando enfocar mi alrededor, vi a la profesora a un lado mío, a una enfermera revisando mi abdomen con su varita.- por fin despierta, debo decir que a pesar de su inteligencia, ha sido bastante irresponsable llegar a estas condiciones, sobre todo en su actual estado.-

¿Mi estado actual, profesora?- vi como su rostro molesto se descomponía al oír mi respuesta a su reclamo.

Oh pequeña niña, ¿es que aún no lo sabes?- negué con mi cabeza intentando sentarme sobre la camilla en la que me habían puesto.- señorita granger, está usted embarazada.-

¿Embarazada?- sentí como si un gran peso estuviera oprimiendo mi pecho en ese momento, no entendía nada, pero el sentir las manos de la profesora encima de las mias me hacía aferrarme en mi presente.

Así es señorita- interrumpió la enfermera- tiene un embarazo de 3 meses, me sorprende que no lo haya notado en todo este tiempo, pero considerando su nivel de desnutrición supongo que no ha tenido la más mínima intención de cuidar su salud, ni siquiera una revisión de rutina.

Me sentí como una pequeña niña regañada ante la forma de hablar de las personas que estaban en esa habitación, cada una a su manera me recriminaba mi falta de seriedad con un tema tan importante como lo es la salud, pero lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba embarazada, no lo sospeche en todo este tiempo, me sentia estupida ante todas las señales que había a mi alrededor y no notarlo, siempre justificando esos síntomas con otras cosas, pero estaba embarazada, tendré un bebé, una vida a la cual aferrarme después de todo, algo en mí se removió con ansias, algo a que aferrarse, mientras que las otras mujeres intentaban organizar mi vida a partir de esta noticia.

Lo más recomendable señorita Granger, es que regrese a Londres con sus amigos y familiares, allá podrá ser cuidada sin ningún inconveniente en San Mungo y estoy segura que el señor Wesley querrá ser partícipe…-

No… profesora, con todo respeto, no regresaré a Londres... Ron no es el padre de mi hijo…- las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos, haciendo que las personas se sintieran incómodas.

Ya veo… está en todo el derecho de no regresar, de no revelar la identidad del padre, pero quiero que sepa señorita Granger, que no está sola, sabiendo lo que tuvo que sufrir, podrá contar conmigo para cualquier decisión que tome.-

Por lo pronto.- la enfermera decidió interrumpir con unos frascos en la mano extendiendo sus brazos hacía mi.- va a ser necesario que tome estas posiciones, muchas de ellas contienen vitaminas que le hacen falta a su cuerpo para poder alimentar al bebé adecuadamente, es un milagro que no haya abortado en su estado señorita, igualmente le estoy dando una poción para poder dormir por lo menos 8 horas al día, conforme el embarazo siga avanzando va a requerir de mayor reposo, por último tendrá que estar en reposo hasta que recupere la fuerza suficiente, es peligroso para usted y el bebé que siga en este estado… las dejaré a solas- salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

No se preocupe, ella no dirá nada a nadie, eso es algo que le corresponde a usted señorita Granger.- asentí, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras que la profesora sostenía una de mis manos entre las suyas- recuerde que no está sola, hogwarts siempre estará para quien lo necesita, no lo olvide.

No puedo volver, mi hijo será un bastardo, se que aún hay demasiadas personas que me están buscando por ser una impura, por ser parte del trío de oro…- digo con ironía- no quisiera causar problemas con Harry y Ron profesora, estoy empezando una nueva vida aquí, ocultare mi embarazo lo más que pueda, después necesitare su ayuda para poder dar a luz sin ser descubierta profesora.-

Señorita Granger, haré lo que me pida pero por favor, expliqueme por que no quiere regresar, se que que el señor Potter y la familia Weasley la recibirán con los brazos abiertos y la protegerán como una más, no entiendo.-

El padre de mi hijo, se encuentra en Londres, él no puede saber que tendré a su hijo, podria quitarmelo o incluso lo matarían por eso, nos cazarán.-

¿Quién es el padre, señorita Granger?.-

Guarde silencio, inconscientemente había dejado de decir su nombre desde hace mucho, incluso en mis pesadillas o pensamientos que divagan sobre él no lo decía, justo ahora me daba cuenta de ello, solo negué con mi cabeza, sabía que Mcgonagall no insistiria. Me hizo prometerle que le escribiría regularmente haciéndole saber mi estado, cualquier cosa que necesitara me la brinda sin objeción alguna.

Después de eso estuve en reposo absoluto en mi departamento durante dos semanas, la profesora se había asegurado de trasladar todos los alimentos necesarios en mi estadía y las pociones recomendadas, incluso envió un elfo doméstico para que me ayudara, no puede refutar nada, era la única que me estaba ayudando en esta situación, la única manera en la que ella pudo regresar sin obligarme a irme con ella.

La semanas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, gracias a las pociones podía dormir, ninguna pesadilla desde entonces, el elfo era bastante exigente conmigo, diciendo que la ama Mcgonagall le había dicho que tenía que comer a ciertas horas en específico, tomar las posiciones tal cual me habían recomendado, mi vientre empezaba a notarse, ahora podía sentirlo, aunque una parte de mi seguía sin creer que realmente estaba embarazada. La enfermera del colegio me ayudaba con mis revisiones para cerciorarse que el bebé siguiera sano, al parecer nadie más lo había notado gracias a que seguía usando esa ropa holgada que acostumbraba y la túnica típica de bruja que no me quitaba hasta llegar a mi departamento, estaba por cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo, me dijo la enfermera que tenía que ir a una hospital para que un medimago me diera el seguimiento correspondiente, incluso me hizo el favor de sacarme una cita en uno de los hospitales más reservados del lugar.

Señorita Granger… por aqui por favor- una enfermera me había indicado que entrara a un consultorio bastante amplio- le pido de favor que se coloque esa bata blanca y puede dejar su ropa encima de esa mesa que tiene a un lado, enseguida viene la medimaga con usted.

Gracias.-

Hice lo que me había pedido, por lo menos sería una mujer quien me iba a revisar, eso me daba cierto alivio. Estuve esperando ansiosa en el consultorio y sin notarlo no había dejado de acariciar mi vientre en todo ese tiempo, creo que estaba aceptando mi nueva realidad por fin, por primera vez una serie de preguntas pasó por mi cabeza, ¿Se parecería a él?, era una gran posibilidad, ¿Será niño o niña? espero que sí es es niña se parezca más a mi, si es niño, por lo menos que tenga mi carácter, ¿Debería ir pensando en los nombres? debería…, solté una risa ante esos pensamientos y a la vez un pequeño pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí, sería madre, tendría un hijo, sola.

Una disculpa señorita Granger.- entró la medimaga, como la mayoría de las personas aquí lucía una piel extraordinariamente cuidada y casi de porcelana, me dedico una sonrisa amable junto con su saludo, esperando calmar la posible incomodidad que pudiera sentir.

No se preocupe.- dije intentando no sonar nerviosa devolviendole la sonrisa en forma de saludo.

Muy bien, empecemos con la revisión, podría acostarse en ese diván por favor, descúbrase el abdomen también.- inhale y exhale antes de hacer lo que me había solicitado, una vez acostada intente relajarme mientras me descubrió mi vientre con un pequeño bulto formándose.- Bien, lo que haré es lo siguiente, utilizar un hechizo que nos permitirá saber cuantas semanas con exactitud tiene, igual sabremos el estado del bebé, posteriormente colocare esta pantalla encima que nos dará una imagen clara para poder verle y conocer su sexo…¿Está lista señorita Granger?- asentí, un poco más rígida de lo esperado.- empecemos.- sacó su varita y conjuro el hechizo que formando una pequeña nube justo enfrente de mi vientre.- parece que su bebé se encuentra en excelente estado, tiene diecisiete semanas de embarazo, felicidades señorita Granger, ahora colocare esto .- puso la pantalla que había mencionado y una imagen empezaba a salir de ella justo enfrente de mis ojos, se veía con claridad después de unos segundos, mi hijo estaba creciendo dentro de mí, sus pequeñas manos y pies se veían con claridad a igual que sus orejitas, parecía bastante cómodo dentro de mí.- parece que el pequeño es mucho más que sano.- gire para ver a la medimaga, había dicho pequeño, eso significaba .- será la madre de un hermoso niño señorita Granger.- no supe como responder, un niño, la imagen de ese hombre volvió a mi mente, seguramente sería como él, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al pensar en eso, mi hijo no tendría padre, él jamás lo sabría, tenía que asegurarme de eso.

A salir del hospital termine ideando un plan, el sentirme sin una guía me hacía sentir vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control de mi vida, esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Me quedaría en el colegio hasta tener los seis meses cumplidos, despues de eso le pediría ayuda a la profesora Mcgonagall para buscar un lugar para pasar mi último trimestre y dar a luz a mi hijo, eso sería MI HIJO, lo protegería de todos aquellos que intentan amenazarnos.

De pronto el tiempo que se había detenido empezó a pasar bastante rápido, en los meses anteriores lo que hubiese dado por que el tiempo fuera tan vertiginoso como ahora, heme aquí, rogando que me alcance ahora para poder salir ilesa junto con mi hijo en esta nueva etapa. Cubrir mi embarazo fue relativamente fácil, un mes más paso, mi rutina había mejorado bastante, el elfo estaba ayudándome con todo lo relacionado a mi embarazo y me recordaba cuando escribirle a la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual ya tenía todo preparado para cuando decidiera refugiarme, afortunadamente el curso terminará justo antes de que cumpliera los seis meses, tiempo perfecto para volver a partir, ahora a otro lugar, tenía pocas opciones y poco dinero, pero no me desanimaba eso, sería valiente como hace tiempo no lo era.

Señorita Granger, es bueno verla, necesito pedirle un favor.- decía la secretaria de MACUSA que visitaba el colegio nuevamente.

Dígame, ¿En que puedo ayudar?.- me senté en mi escritorio mientras le indicaba que podía sentarse justo enfrente.

Ha llegado una persona del ministerio de magia de Londres, lo mandan exclusivamente para poder hacer una colaboración con nosotros para la búsqueda de posibles mortifagos en otros países.- un escalofrío me recorrió por completo a oír las palabras de la secretaria, hace mucho que no tenía contacto con las personas del ministerio.

Vaya, no sabía que había esa posibilidad.- lo decía enserio, inconscientemente puse una mano encima de mi vientre, de ser cierto podrán esa personas cazarme, sin importar a donde fuera, ellos me perseguirán sin duda alguna, si se sabe mi embarazo sería peor.

Queremos que esa persona se sienta en confianza con nosotros, estamos en toda la disposición para ayudarles, qué mejor que hablando con usted que ha tenido la oportunidad de convivir con nosotros, además tengo entendido que ustedes se conocen.-

¿Quién...?- podría ser Harry o Ron que tenían la intención de trabajar en el ministerio, incluso alguien de la orden del fénix, ¿Cómo podía ocultarle mi embarazo a Harry?... Ron, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.- cuando oí su nombre de nuevo su imagen se formaba en mi cabeza como lo hacía tantas veces, solo que ahora se hallaba más clara pues tenía nombre de nuevo, sentí que el aire empezaba a faltarme, necesitaba salir de ahí, huir de él.

¡No!.- sin querer termine gritando- lo lamento pero no tendré tiempo para eso- tenía que pensar rápido para librarme de esta situación- como sabe casi se termina el curso y tengo muchos trabajos que entregar y un par de pláticas que aún me faltan por dar, de hecho justo ahora hay un grupo esperándome, si me disculpa.

¡Señorita Granger!.- escuche como la secretaría me gritaba desde mi oficina mientras salía de ahí lo más rápido que me era posible, ¿Por qué él?

De todas la personas que pudieron ser tenía que ser él, maldita sea, ¿Desde cuando trabaja en el ministerio? ¿Ya sabrá que me encuentro aquí? eso era muy posible, mis planes tenían que cambiar, necesitaba desaparecer de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y no podía usar la aparición en mi estado, era peligroso, intente caminar lo más pronto posible hacia la salida del colegio quizá buscar alguna chimenea, hasta que una punzada me abordó a la altura de mi vientre, algo no andaba bien, mi bebé lo sabía…

Tanto tiempo sin vernos Granger…- su voz, era su voz, deje de respirar un instante, otra punzada en vientre me obligó a tomar aire, no quise girarme, no quería verlo, pero tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo se petrificó por completo al oírlo.- ¿ni siquiera intentaras verme, Granger?.- cerré los ojos un momento analizando sus palabras, ¿Acaso ahora era una cobarde por no querer verlo?, cuando los abrí él se encontraba frente a mi, nuevamente con un traje negro impecable, su piel perfectamente blanca, su mirada fija en mis ojos, tan inquebrantable como la última vez que nos vimos.

Malfoy…- mi voz salió como un susurro.- ¿Por qué…?- vi como su mirada me estudiaba por completo, como si pudiese desmantelarme pedazo a pedazo, para analizarme por completo, no espero a que terminara mi frase cuando me tomo del brazo para llevarme al aula más cercana, cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie cerca cerró la puerta y puso un encantamiento para que no se pudiese abrir, giro para volver a mirarme, era su presa de nuevo, como aquella noche.

* * *

_-Malfoy… ¿Donde estas?.- lo empecé a buscar por toda la mansión, se hallaba completamente vacía, deshabitada, pero sabía que el estaba por aquí escondido con su familia, tenía que advertirle que los aurores venían por él, por su familia - Malfoy…. Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Donde estas?.- el aire que respiraba estaba denso y frío, sólo conocía parte la mansión, no la parte bonita obviamente, no es como mi lugar favorito, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por él…_

_-Granger…- su voz detrás de mí me dio escalofrío, giré para encararlo, parecía molesto -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en un gruñido mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, me sentía acorralada cuando me tope con la pared detrás mío._

_-Yo… yo… tú tienes que irte.- de pronto las ideas en mi cabeza estaban revueltas cuando percibí su cercanía, sus ojos grises intentaban analizarme - se tienen que ir-_

_-¿Irnos?¿A donde para ser exactos?- me preguntó con ironía, entendía su punto, no había ningún lugar seguro para ellos, dudando que aceptará la oferta de la madriguera pero tal vez la casa de mis padres podría servir de refugio, aunque igual no lo aceptaría por ser una simple casa muggle -lo que sea que estés pensado Granger, no lo digas- sentí como recargaba su mano a un lado mío, disminuyendo aún más la distancia entre nosotros, su aliento chocaba con el mio y parecía que eso me dio la habilidad de quedar muda por completo, que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento - lo siento, en verdad, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que paso, lo siento.- sabía que decía la verdad, su mirada había cambiado, ahora me miraba fijamente, no percibió malicia ni disgusto en su mirada, solo lamentación pero había algo más, algo estaba mal, mi pecho se comprimía por dentro, como advirtiendo - pero soy conciente que debo tener un castigo a igual que mis padres, lo afrontaré, no pienso huir, no está ocasión.-_

_Eso me dejaba claro que él sabía cuales eran mis intenciones, sabía que quería protegerlo pero por primera vez sentía que ahora él era quien tenía razón, su mano disponible me acariciaba la mejilla con demasiada cautela, me estremecí a sentir el frío de su piel contra el calor que ahora me abordaba, sin esperarlo me sujetó del brazo y nos transporto a otra parte de la mansión, me costo trabajo distinguir en dónde estábamos, sentí que se alejaba para encantar la puerta, empecé a analizar la habitación, era un dormitorio bastante amplio, sin proponerlo me acerque a la cama que se haya justo en medio, era enorme básicamente lo único que había en este lugar, las sábanas eran completamente blancas y no había ni ápice de polvo, seguramente gracias a los elfos domésticos, aún así era notorio que hace mucho nadie usaba esta habitación. _

_-Granger… la que se tiene que ir eres tú.- su voz se oía cansada y dudativa, como si quisiera correrme y a la vez retenerme aquí, escuchaba sus paso firme hasta estar detrás de mí- no debes involucrarte con mortifagos, incluso la comadreja que tienes por novio sabe que es estúpido y peligroso.- una leve risa salió ante su comentario.- quién lo diría, de los dos, él supo donde quedarse y con quien…-_

_-No, él también tuvo sus dudas, igual que todos Malfoy.- giré para encararlo, no me agradaba oirlo tan desanimado, incluso desvalorizando sus propias decisiones, me dolía sin saber por qué ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?- tal vez no se trata de cuantas decisiones malas o buenas tomamos….- no supe con que valor empezaba a acortar la distancia, el parecía congelado esperando que terminara mi explicación, escuchándome atentamente que no noto mi cercanía.- a final todo se reduce a las acciones correctas en el momento indicado Malfoy.- sonrió de lado cuando me escucho._

_-Intenta decirle eso a los aurores que vienen por mi Granger.- ahora era yo quien acariciaba su mejilla helada, no parecía inmutarse por eso.- Solo una noche quedará- de pronto había algo en su mirada, aquel destello que había notado anteriormente se hizo más notable -quiero pasarla contigo, ¿Te quedarás, solo esta noche, Granger?.- no supe que contestar, en mi cabeza no había algo claro respecto a lo que acababa de oír, sus ojos grises estaban impacientes, por primera vez lo veía así, esperando algo de mi, un calor me abordó por completo, yo quería quedarme, cerré mis ojos como respuesta, él lo entendió perfectamente, pues pocos segundos después sentí sus labios sobre los míos como una leve caricia, sin saberlo me hallaba correspondiendo sus emociones. _

_Poco a poco un simple roce no era suficiente, ahora mis manos se abrazaban a su cuello mientras que el me levantaba sin mayor esfuerzo para depositarme a en la cama, su labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello lentamente, como queriendo detener el tiempo justo ahí, esta noche sería eterna para los dos, quería que él lo sintiera así, que no iría a ningún lado, que no estaba solo._

_Las prendas comenzaban a desaparecer, él me trataba como si fuera la mujer más frágil del mundo mágico, tomándose su tiempo en delinear mi cuerpo y besarlo hasta asegurarse que todo había sido recorrido por él, incluso la cicatriz que gane en esta mansión por parte de su tía, temía que esa palabra lo hiciera detenerse, que una parte siguiera siendo el mismo niño berrinchudo y con complejos por la pureza de sangre, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, de hecho por un momento sentí como si se disculpara conmigo por ello, por lo que me habían hecho en su propia casa, por lo que el había dicho todos estos años, volviendo a mi rostro para verme fijamente, sus ojos ahora se mostraban cálidos hacía mi persona era una calidez que me embriagaba junto con su aroma, le sonreí con honestidad, creo que no se lo esperaba pues ensanchó sus ojos y solo atino a besarme con mayor necesidad, pidiendo permiso para poder fundirse por completo en mi, fue maravilloso sentirlo, una parte de mi se completaba por fin, nunca había tenido esta sensación de plenitud -Hermione…- dijo mi nombre, por fin había dicho mi nombre, el éxtasis en el que me encontraba era inmenso que sin pensarlo ahora era yo quien lo besaba con frenesí mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían en un vaivén rítmico casi preciso, sabía que habíamos dado un paso sin retorno en aquel momento, mis sentimientos ahora eran claros hacia la persona que tenía encima de mi, amandome a su modo, tan misterioso, pero entregado por completo. No tardamos mucho en culminar nuestra unión después de eso, aún con nuestra respiración agitada podía percibir su calor y su aroma justo a lado mío, sin soltar mi mano, me quise aferrarme a la idea de que podría ayudarle, que supiera que a partir de ahora no lo dejaría solo, cerré mis ojos pensando que justo al amanecer le haría entender que estaría a su lado por siempre._

* * *

Necesitamos hablar…- sus palabras me llevaron de regreso a mi presente, al mismo tiempo provocaron en mí una furia que tuve retenida por meses, en mi estado actual no podía retener más ninguna clase de emoción, esta ocasión la que hablaría y tendría la razón sería yo.

¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?¿Una sangre sucia, Malfoy?- sin proponerlo ahora era yo quien lo acorralaba contra la puerta del salón- te estuve esperando por semanas, optaste por solamente dejar una carta donde dejabas muy en claro lo insoportable que sería tener a tu lado a alguien de mi clase…- sus ojos dejaron de verme directamente, por un momento lo hubiese creído que estaba arrepentido o por lo menos apenado con aquella situación pero cuando recordé las palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel deseche la idea inmediatamente.- Yo no quiero relacionarme contigo, pero no seré tan cobarde como para escribirlo en un trozo de pergamino.

Hermione déjame hablar por favor- dijo en un tono tan suave que apenas pude escucharle- sé que hice mal, pero tienes que entender que había un futuro seguro para mi, no vine a obligarte a nada, no sabía nada de ti por que creí que era mejor así para ambos, sobre todo para ti, ni era mi intención interrumpir tu paz, jamás pensé en buscarte.-

Esas últimas palabras me helaron por completo, él "jamás" pensó en buscarme, había cierta ironía en mi ser, yo esperandolo por meses y él "jamás" pensó en mí, esa era la broma más pesada que el destino me había hecho, de pronto no podía distinguir entre reír o llorar frenéticamente, la rabia que sentía hace meses volvía a mi con una inmensidad descomunal.

Eres un verdadero imbécil Draco Lucius Malfoy…- mis palabras salieron como en un siseo, mucho más bajo de lo que esperaba pero causaron un efecto mayor cuando lo vi como él tensaba su quijada.- me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses en este momento, llegaste 5 meses tarde.- lo mire fijamente por un momento disfrute ese sentimiento de superioridad, a saberlo tan incómodo ante la situación.- apártate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con una basura como tú.

Camine con seguridad hacia la puerta sin darle tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle cuando un nuevo dolor se apoderaba de mí, me quedé estática justo a su lado cuando el escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, de pronto me hallaba sudando frío y los espasmos en mi abultado vientre vinieron con mayor intensidad, no pude contener mi grito cuando instintivamente lleve mis manos a la zona donde sentía el dolor, mi bebé estaba en peligro.

Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?.- en ese instante note que todo mi enojo había desaparecido, ahora estaba totalmente aterrada y adolorida, no quería perder a mi bebé, haría lo que fuera, incluso pedirle ayuda a su padre…- respondeme, estas pálida ¿Qué sucede?-

Mi… bebé...sálvalo.- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que había dicho quedando clavados en la parte donde reposaban mi manos, después de decir aquello note como un flujo cálido bajaba por mis piernas llenando el suelo de color carmesí, ¿Si ya era tarde?¿Mi bebé habría muerto?... no, me negaba a responder esas preguntas que mi mente me abordaba.- Draco… por favor- no podía contener mis lágrimas, sintió como Draco intentaba rodearme con sus brazos para sostenerme, su perfume me embriago por completo junto con su calidez, por raro que parecía logro calmarme antes de caer desvanecida entre sus brazos con mis manos aún aferradas a mi bebé… esto es tan cruel, ya no oigo nada a mi alrededor, todo se oscureció.

Mi cabeza empezó a rememorar toda mi vida quedando congelada justo en ese último instante, donde su aroma me abrazaba, fue que me di cuenta que sin planearlo una parte de mí se había imaginado un final mejor, donde mi hijo nacía con el cabello platinado como su padre pero sus ojos eran parecidos a los míos, donde aquel que me había abandonado regresaba a mi dispuesto a pelear a mi lado para defender a nuestra familia, donde la voz de mi hijo nos embriagaba de felicidad todos los días, donde yo podía amar y ser amada. Todo me parece tan lejano e imposible en esos instantes, me habían quebrado por completo, no planeaba volver si mi mundo no era lo que había idealizado, si esa persona no estaba dispuesta a afrontar conmigo a su lado todos los demonios que nos acechaban constantemente, no quería un mundo donde mi hijo no existía, donde el mundo se alegraría por que una sangre sucia perdía el hijo de un traidor a la sangre, donde era mucho mejor que una mujer y un bebé mueran a tener un hijo bastardo.


	2. notas

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

Hola

Primero, muchas gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta breve historia, algunos me han preguntado si habrá una segunda parte, honestamente no lo pensé así, por el momento seguirá siendo un ONE-SHOT, pero las cosas pueden cambiar :)

Por otro lado, estoy empezando una nueva historia de Dramione, y aún tengo planeado terminar una que tengo pendiente con Shikadai y Sarada, así que seguiré por aquí un buen rato, igual si alguién está interesado en ser mi "corrector de estilo" haganmelo saber por mensaje, busco una persona que sea amante de Dramione para publicar mi siguiente historia.

Nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad a El hijo bastardo, nos leemos pronto.

_Natsuki170291_


	3. Mi hijo bastardo

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya sé, después de mucho por fin traigo una segunda parte de esta historia, primero quiero agradecer por el apoyo que le han brindado desde que la publique, es por ello que traigo esta segunda parte que muchos me han pedido.**

**Actualmente me pueden encontrar en facebook como Natsuki fanfic, ahí estoy publicando los próximos avances, sí... habrá una tercera y última parte de esta historia. Nos seguimos leyendo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Natsuki**

* * *

**Mi hijo Bastardo**

Humedad, siempre había humedad por todos lados, no era esa humedad agradable de la lluvia sobre algún bosque. Durante todo el camino no solté la mano de mi madre, ni siquiera cuando nos aparecimos en la mansión, olía a muerte, jamás había tenido tanto asco a un aroma tan fétido.

Mi padre hizo un gesto de desprecio cuando vio su reflejo en un espejo que se hallaba roto en la que alguna vez fuera nuestra sala; con mucha cautela mi madre se acercó a él soltándome en el proceso, no dijeron palabra alguna mientras ambos se contemplaban ahora en el espejo, se veían tal y como éramos en estos momentos, éramos un familia rota, sin apellido que defender, sin mansión que presumir, sin fortuna que cuidar, sin orgullo.

Un elfo doméstico se apareció sin que nadie le hubiese llamado antes, mi madre se dio cuenta de su presencia, mientras que mi padre seguía contemplándose a sí mismo, ella se obligó a salir de su propia contemplación para dar indicaciones precisas al elfo.

\- Todo lo que haya tocado o pisado el Lord, debe desaparecer, quemar todo si es posible, nada de lo que hay aquí es seguro para nosotros.-

-Lo haremos enseguida ama- Dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer de inmediato, tal y como había llegado.

-Vamos por nuestras cosas Cissy, debemos irnos lo antes posible.- Dijo mi padre sin quitar la vista del espejo, de pronto me vio en ese reflejo.- Nos iremos a amanecer Draco, recuerda que nuestras vidas están en peligro, tanto mortifagos como aurores nos buscan.- asentí con la mirada, mi padre se sentía avergonzado de esta situación, aunque no dijera nada, sabía perfectamente que sus decisiones nos llevaron a esto, eso le mortificaba.

Sin decir más cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a recoger todo lo que fuera necesario llevarse, yo con paso firme me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pasar por los pasillos solo me traían recuerdos de la pesadilla que había sido vivir ahí en los últimos meses, el miedo era una parte constante en mi vida, los entrenamientos sádicos de mi tía, las muertes que se propagaban por todo el lugar, los gritos de las personas suplicando misericordia, las risas crueles de los retratos, todo había sido un cruel pesadilla, entonces recordé que todo había terminado, abrí la puerta con pesadez y note que ahora se hallaba vacía la habitación, con solo sabanas blancas encima de la gran cama que era el único mueble que quedaba junto con un baúl, los elfos se habían llevado lo demás para quemarlo como les había pedido mi madre, abrí el baúl para cerciorarme que lo indispensable se encontrará dentro: ropa, algunos libros, documentos y algo de monedas que había guardado durante varios años como hobbie, entonces lo recordé, el diario de mi padrino, el diario de Severus Snape.

Lo había ocultado en una de las paredes de mi habitación, aún recordaba el día de que me lo entregó.

_-Draco, el señor tenebroso hará que te unas a nuestras filas muy pronto.- me dijo con un siseo mi padrino mientras cruzaba sus manos encima de su escritorio_

_-Lo sé… por la falla de mi padre, ahora me tocará reemplazarlo y será un honor servir al lord…- dije intentando sonar convincente, sin entonar ninguna emoción al respecto, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se hundía en el la silla._

_-Sabes que su único objetivo es castigar tus padres a través de lo más valioso que tienen... tú.- un escalofrío me recorrió por completo mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que me decía.- él buscará la forma de ponerte a prueba en una misión imposible, aún así ¿Estarás dispuesto a realizarlo?¿Aunque pierdas la vida en ello?- me pregunto de manera solemne, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba mi respuesta, sabía que ello igual era un prueba por parte de él._

_-Sabe que haré lo que el me pida profesor, no hay duda de eso, no puedo dudar, mi vida y la de mi madre depende de ello.-_

_-Amor Draco… amor.- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe para fijarlos en mi, no entendía a donde quería llegar con esas palabras._

_-¿Amor?.-_

_-Es lo único que el lord no entiende y no posee, tus padres se aman, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado por su estatus de sangre pura, ellos corrieron la fortuna de amarse mutuamente.-_

_-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? sé que a pesar de todo mi padre ama a mi madre, él daría la vida por ella…-_

_-Y por ti mocoso, no lo olvides, tú eres la prueba tangible y real del amor de tus padres, eso es lo que más desprecia el lord de ustedes, por eso si mueres, sería la burla perfecta a dicho amor que se tienen, ¿Lo entiendes?.-_

_-Si…- dije sin mucho ánimo._

_-Pero, el lord siempre ha subestimado lo que las personas son capaces de lograr por el amor mismo, sea correspondido o no.- me dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y empezaba a buscar algo entre sus estantes.- ¿Sabes que Potter sobrevivió gracias al amor de su madre?.- _

_-¿Qué Potter qué?.- pregunté con incredulidad ante lo que decía mi padrino mientras el seguía buscando._

_-Lily, la madre de Potter, era la bruja más amable y amorosa que puedas imaginar, ella con su simple presencia era capaz de transmitir calidez, sus ojos, eran especiales, había una luz en ellos que nunca he sido capaz de ver en alguna otra bruja o mago… ni siquiera en Potter que heredó eso de ella.-_

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver con la supervivencia del cuatro ojos?.-_

_-Todo.- dijo tajante.- yo llegué a la casa de los Potter aquella noche en la que perdieron la vida, yo fui quien encontró a Potter en su cuna, mientras que su madre se hallaba al pie de esta completamente muerta…- hizo una pausa mientras su espalda se tensaba por un instante.- ella y su padre se hallaban muertos, menos el bebé, fue amor, su madre se interpuso entre el hechizo del lord y Potter, sacrificándose por amor, así es como Potter sobrevivió y el lord se debilitó, por el amor de una madre.-_

_Se giró sobre su propio eje con una libreta entre sus manos, no pude distinguir en que momento la había cogido, pero la sostenía con fuerza con sus largos dedos, se volvió a su silla con lentitud, en ningún momento soltó la libreta, su mirada se mantenía fija en mi._

_-Entonces, fue la madre de Potter la que logró derrotar al lord en aquella ocasión.-_

_-Así es, pero eso es algo que él jamás podrá entender, incluso si alguien le dijera sobre ello él no lo creía, nunca se debe subestimar el amor Draco.- Me dijo mientras colocaba la libreta enfrente mio.- el amor te hace actuar de manera incomprensible, en ocasiones pareciera que te pone en riesgo muchas veces, más de las que puedes imaginar, pero es un riesgo que vale la pena, aunque esa persona no te corresponda o ni siquiera sepa que le amas, el amor, te hará llegar lejos, más de lo que puedas pensar en estos instantes, no sabrás tu verdadero límite hasta que ames de verdad.- _

_-¿Qué es?.- pregunté señalando la libreta negra._

_-Mi diario, quiero que lo tengas, lo ocultes lo mejor que puedas, nadie que no seas tú debe leerlo, ni siquiera tus padres, sería un riesgo demasiado grande, ¿Entiendes?.-_

_-Si.- tomé el diario sin atreverme a abrirlo.-¿por qué me lo da?.- pregunté con curiosidad._

_-En ocaisones amas a la persona que no debe ser la correcta para tí, por que los demás dicen eso, pero incluso ese amor es capaz de impulsarte lejos, así sea sólo un sueño de una noche, no cometas el error que yo hice, ama de verdad.-_

Tomé el diario y lo guardé en el baúl, sabía que ya no era necesario mantenerlo oculto, aquel que tenía que ganar la guerra la ganó, Potter había sobrevivido por segunda ocasión, con el favor de la protección de mi padrino, todo por el amor que este le profesaba a su madre, ahora me daba cuenta que no era tan estúpido dar la vida por algo o alguien a quien ames, ¿Por qué yo no lo hice por ella?.

Aún estaba fresca en mi memoria la tortura que sufrió en mi mansión, justo donde se hallaba aquel espejo roto, yo viéndole gritar, implorar, suplicar… yo, malditamente cobarde, esperando que alguien la rescatara, sabía que alguien lo haría, pues era ella, pero yo no podía ser ese alguien, por eso deje que Potter me desarmara tan fácilmente, quería que se la llevará lo más rápido de este lugar, no podía seguirla viendo sin sentirme culpable, asqueado de mi propia debilidad, fui un idiota a pensar que era ella quien me hacía débil.

Llame a los elfos para que se llevarán el baúl, mi recamara se hallaba completamente vacía, como si nadie hubiese habitado ahí por un largo tiempo y posiblemente así sería.

-Malfoy… ¿Dónde estás?.- esa voz, era ella, era Granger, me estaba buscando, ella me vino a buscar a mi mansión ¿Acaso estaba loca?, no podría imaginar que motivo la traía aquí, si seguía gritando mis padres se darían cuenta de su presencia, eso no sería bueno -Malfoy… Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Dónde estás?.- su voz me estaba irritando de sobre manera, no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría de nuevo a estar aquí, tan Gryffindor de su parte, por Salazar, esa mujer esta loca.

Me aparecí en donde supuse que estaría buscándome, justo en la sala de la mansión, se encontraba cerca del espejo roto, sus ropas estaban rotas y ensangrentadas, llenas de polvo y manchas negras, ¿Tanta prisa tenías en buscarme?.- Granger…- mi voz salió algo forzada, la vi temblar por un breve momento al oírme y se giró rápidamente para verme, mis ojos se clavaron por un instante en el espejo que yacía a su lado, entonces recordé la mueca de asco de mi padre, pensé que sería la misma que pondría si llegase a verla ahí, eso me molesto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté viéndola fijamente mientras me acercaba a ella, había demasiada tensión en mi cuerpo, estaba alerta por si alguien más llegaba a aparecerse por ahí.

-Yo… yo… tú tienes que irte.- dijo con dificultad, hizo una pausa antes de continuar, intentando aclarar sus ideas.- se tienen que ir.- dijo tajante, como si no fuera ya bastante obvio nuestra situación, pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba por nosotros?¿Por qué se preocupaba por mi?

-¿Irnos?¿A donde para ser exactos?- dije con ironía mientras veía como su mente trabaja a una velocidad impresionante, reconocía esos gestos con facilidad, en su mente ya se formularon varios escenarios donde podríamos escondernos, esa manía que tenía por defender lo que consideraba injusto me volvía loco, por que tendía a romper por completo todas mis creencias, la odiaba por ello.-lo que sea que estés pensado Granger, no lo digas- puse mi mano sobre la pared a un lado de su cabeza, fue que noté una mancha en particular sobre su manga, sabía que ese lugar era donde mi tía le había grabado la palabra "sangre sucia" con su propia varita, ella a pesar de todo regreso, regreso al mismo lugar donde fue torturada, donde la lastimaron, donde gritaba desesperada por ayuda que parecía que jamás llegaría, una ayuda que yo no pude brindarle, regreso por mi, ese pensamiento me obligo a hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado. -Lo siento, en verdad, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que paso, lo siento.- tenía unas ganas inmensas de acariciar su brazo, pero me contuve, sabía que no era apropiado, después de todo no fui capaz de defenderla, no fui capaz de nada por ella aunque una parte de mi lo deseara más que seguir viviendo, ahora me daba cuenta que acababa de dar un paso sin retorno, a partir de ahora no podía seguir escapando, ya no tenía ese derecho, no después de lo que le habían hecho en mi propia casa. -pero soy conciente que debo tener un castigo a igual que mis padres, lo afrontaré, no pienso huir, no está ocasión.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me escucho decir aquello, su boca intentó abrirse para intentar persuadirme pero se contuvo, ella lo sabía, sabía que era lo correcto, sin pensarlo demasiado estire mi otro brazo para poder rozar su mejilla, quería quitar una mancha que cubría las pecas que ahí se encontraban, siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por esas pequeñas manchas que adornaban tiernamente su rostro.

De pronto unos ruidos me alertaron, eran unas pisadas que se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros, no podía permitir que la vieran ahí, así que la tome del brazo y nos aparecí en mi habitación, al llegar camine lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta cerciorándome que estuviera cerrada, coloque unos encantamientos para evitar que alguien pudiese entrar, incluso la silencie para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, me quede estático por un momento intentando percibir cualquier indicio de que alguien nos hubiese seguido, pero no fue así.

Cuando gire, la vi parada enfrente de mi cama, con un semblante pensativo, la luz que se filtraba por el balcón la hacía lucir aún más bella, por un instante me pregunté si ella era consciente de su propia belleza, al mismo tiempo lo dudaba, pues muchos no eran capaces de apreciarla, como mi padre por ejemplo.

-Granger… la que se tiene que ir eres tú.- le dije intentando sonar lo más firme que se pudiera, pero una parte de mi quería quedarse a su lado y no dejarla ir, ella no giró para verme como lo tenía planeado, seguía contemplando la cama, así que me dirigí a ella hasta dejar unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre nosotros. - no debes involucrarte con mortifagos, incluso la comadreja que tienes por novio sabe que es estúpido y peligroso.- fue entonces que recordé como el idiota de Weasley había gritado en la sala de menesteres que ella era "SU NOVIA", siempre lo había considerado inferior a mi, al menos él sí pudo defenderla, me reí ante tal ironía, ¿Quién era el inferior aquí?.- quién lo diría, de los dos, él supo donde quedarse y con quien…-

-No, él también tuvo sus dudas, igual que todos Malfoy.- se giró para verme, de pronto su mirada mostraba un brillo distinto, como cuando estaba rodeada del cuatro ojos o de la comadreja, no pude apartar la vista de ella mientras seguía hablando. _\- _tal vez no se trata de cuantas decisiones malas o buenas tomamos… al final todo se reduce a las acciones correctas en el momento indicado Malfoy.- sonreí un poco, era reconfortante oírla decir eso, aunque sabía que otros no pensarían igual.

-Intenta decirle eso a los aurores que vienen por mi Granger.- le dije con pesar, sus palabras habían calado fondo en mi, ¿Qué decisión debía tomar ahora?, lo correcto era sacarla de ahí e ir directamente a ministerio para entregarme, pero de pronto las palabras de mi padrino sonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza "_así sea sólo un sueño de una noche, no cometas el error que yo hice, ama de verdad". _No supe en que momento la distancia entre nosotros se había acortado tanto, ahora sentía su mano cálida sobre mi mejilla. -Solo una noche quedará- dije en un susurro sabiendo que ella me había escuchado, dándole sentido a las palabras de Snape, sea solo un sueño, yo quería amarla de verdad, aunque fuera solo una noche. -quiero pasarla contigo, ¿Te quedarás, solo esta noche, Granger?- no supe de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntarle aquello, seguramente ella se negaría, no tenía motivo alguno para acceder, la ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de mí, por un momento contuve la respiración sin dejar de mirarle, esperaba una señal, la que fuese, justo en el momento en el que ella cerro sus ojos pude respirar de nuevo, esta noche amaría a Hermione Granger como siempre había querido hacerlo, sin prejuicios, sin miedo, sin prisa.

Pose mis labios sobre los suyos, rozandolos suavemente, deleitándome con el calor que me proporcionaban, nunca había experimentado tanta calidez, empecé a profundizar más, quería reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo para quede grabada en mi memoria por completo, mis manos viajaron hasta sujetar firmemente en su cadera pegando más mi cuerpo a de ella, se aferró a mi cuello como quién se aferra a la vida misma, sin perder tiempo la levante suavemente del suelo para poder depositarla en mi cama, ni un momento dejé de besarle, tuve la necesidad de recorrer su cuello, había pasado noches deseando poder hacerlo, la realidad superó todo lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarnos, ella me estaba correspondiendo con la misma necesidad, sin embargo yo no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una mujer a la que deseaba cuidar más que a mi propia vida, era como una frágil muñeca entre mis brazos, su desnudez la hacía ver mucho más hermosa, quería adorar su cuerpo por completo, por Salazar que lo haría esta noche, con mis besos recorrí desde su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus pies, entonces recordé la herida que Bellatrix le había hecho, tomé su brazo con sumo cuidado ¿Podría sustituir su dolor? deseaba poder lograrlo, acaricie con sumo cuidado su cicatriz antes de besarla, sentí su mirada estudiadome, gire para verla y ella me sonrió, era extremadamente bella, la bese con necesidad de saciarme por completo, ya no había vuelta atrás para mi, me acomode entre sus piernas esperando el momento para poder fundirme dentro de ella, poco a poco, disfrutando del calor proveniente de su interior, me sentía completo por primera vez en mi vida, solo me faltaba algo por cumplir - Hermione- dije su nombre como tantas veces soñé hacerlo, en ocasiones envidiaba a la comadreja y a cuatro ojos por poder tener el privilegio que yo no tenía, algo en ella cambio en el momento que me escucho llamarla por su nombre, pues ahora era ella quien me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de eso el éxtasis llegó a la par para los dos, fue el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado, no quería salir de ella, sentía que ese era mi lugar, pose mi frente junto con la de ella llenándome de su aroma antes de salir de ella. Me acomode a su lado sin soltar su mano, no supe por cuanto tiempo contemple el techo de mi habitación, sólo pensaba que me había perdido de demasiadas cosas todos estos años por seguir los complejos de mi familia, ahora podía ver con claridad cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos como siempre quise hacer, cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta que ella se hallaba completamente dormida, parecía que el tiempo podía detenerse en ese momento, así que la abrace, haciendo que se acurrucara en mi pecho, mientras que mi mano acariciaba su espalda.

No dormí, no quería perder ni un minuto a su lado, de que me servía dormir si lo que había estado soñando ahora se encontraba entre mis brazos, sin embargo poco a poco se empezaba a filtrar la luz en mi habitación, maldije ese amanecer, sabía que tenía que dejarla, hacer lo posible por mantenerla lejos de mi, a partir de ahora mi vida se resumiría en vivir indefinidamente en los muros de Azkaban si bien me iba, en el peor de los casos moriría en manos de algún mortifago que me considerara un traidor o por el beso de un dementor. Ella no merecía que la retuviera, muchos se aprovecharán de ello y seguramente la señalaría o peor aún, la cazaran como a mi.

Salí de la cama lentamente, procurando no despertarla, le deposite un último beso en la frente antes de vestirme, me cerciore que no quedara nada mío en la habitación, limpie su ropa con mi varita y me dispuse a escribirle una nota.

"_Todos estos años desee tenerte en mi cama, _

_estar contigo fue como un triunfo más a mi colección,_

_agradezco que me lo hayas brindado sin que tener que esforzarme,_

_mañana no sabrás nada de mi, lo juro por Salazar,_

_ojala esta experiencia no vuelva a ocurrir por el bien de ambos._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho cuando deje la nota en el tocador, sabía que ella no entendería el mensaje oculto, así era mejor, me odiaría por "usarla" pero no importaba, ella merecía algo mejor. Me dirigí a la puerta sin voltear ni un instante, temía que a hacerlo no pudiese separarme de esa mujer, los ruidos de unas pisadas me indicaba que mi madre venía a buscarme para irnos, así que salí antes de que ella pudiese entrar.

-Draco, tu padre nos está esperando en la sala, vamos cariño, no tenemos tiempo.-

La seguí aparentando una calma que no tenía en mi interior, me sentía inquieto, esperaba que Hermione no despertará pronto, que tuviera tiempo suficiente como para alejar a mis padres de la mansión antes de que eso ocurriera. En poco tiempo alcanzamos a mi padre en la sala, su semblante no había cambiado en nada, ahora lo percibió mucho más inquieto, sin decirnos nada espero a que nos colocamos a su lado, mi madre lo tomó de la mano esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero no podía, así que lo tome del hombro esperando que nos apareciera en otro lugar.

Llegamos a otra mansión que le pertenecía a los Malfoy en el otro extremo de Londres, mi madre parecía poder respirar de nuevo, mi padre por el contrario, tenso su mandíbula, la idea de tener que ser perseguidos lo estaba matando por dentro, su orgullo se sentía herido por completo, podía entenderlo. Pasaron los días sin demasiada novedad, los elfos se encargaban de mantenernos ocultos, cualquiera que se acercara no podía vernos, era como estar encerrados en una jaula de oro, quería asegurarme que mis padres estuvieran a salvo antes de entregarme, cuando no vi peligro alguno para ellos, desaparecí sin dejar rastro, sabía que si les comentaba mis intenciones se opondrían, incluso harían lo posible por que yo me quedara a su lado.

Me aparecí en el ministerio de magia, en cuanto puse un pie ahí no tardaron en sonar las alarmas, había aurores a mi alrededor, todos apuntando directamente, arroje mi varita lo más lejos posible, ellos parecían confundidos con mi actitud aún así nadie bajaba la guardia, entre la multitud que se agolpaba para verme apareció Kingsley, atrás de el Potter con la asombro en su rostro.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?.- preguntó el ministro mientras con un gesto solicitaba que bajaran las varitas.

-Vine a entregarme.-

-¿Entregarte?.- ahora Potter parecía salir de su encimamiento.

-¿No escuchas bien Potter?.- pregunté con fastidio, la mirada de todos hacia que mis nervios se pusieran alerta.

-Joven Malfoy, acompañeme, tú también Harry, supongo que querrás escucharlo también.- Kingsley habló con tono conciliador, empezó a caminar entre la multitud hasta llegar a los elevadores del ministerio, cuando nos metimos aún sentía la pesadez de la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Potter que se colocaba a mi lado. En poco tiempo llegamos a la oficina del ministro, tomó asiento y lo yo imite, Potter continuaba de pie en la entrada.

-Bien, te escuchamos Malfoy.-

-Vine a entregarme, como parte de la organización del lord oscuro, tengo la marca.- dije sin titubear, mientras me quitaba el saco y arremangaba la camisa para dejar a la vista la marca que me vi obligado a aportar.- no diré la ubicación de mis padres, pero puedo brindar cualquier información que se me pida.

-¿A cambio de que?.-

-De nada.-

-¿Nada?.- Potter preguntaba atrás de mí, lo suficiente cerca como para percibir su respiración en mi nuca.

-Sabe algo joven Malfoy, debo admitir que me parece sorprendente que después de un mes sin tener noticias de ustedes de pronto aparezca aquí para entregarse.- Kingsley se levantó de su asiento para pararse enfrente mío.- si quisiera obtener información sobre sus padres bastaría con hacerle beber verseratium, ¿Ellos saben que está aquí?.-

-No.-

-Seguramente se llevaran una gran sorpresa, en el momento que puso un pie en el ministerio la noticia se propagó muy rápido.- sabía que había esa posibilidad ¿Por qué estábamos diciendo lo obvio?.- No puedo oponerme a las normas del ministerio, se le hará un juicio, permanecerá en una celda hasta que se dictamine su veredicto ¿Es consciente de ello?.-

-No esperaba menos.-

-Bien… Harry, llama a otro Auror y lleven a Malfoy a interrogatorio, hagan hincapié en que está prohibido por mi el usar Verseratium ¿Entendido?.-

-Claro… encontraré a alguien en el camino, sígueme Malfoy.- me levanté de mi asiento, él ya se encontraba en la puerta dándome la espalda, sabía que tenía algo que decir, solo esperaba que llegaran las preguntas. Salimos de la oficina del ministro sin decir palabra alguna hasta que doblamos en un pasillo que parecía deshabitado.

-Kingsley sabe que me ayudaron en la batalla, tu madre y tú.- me quedé helado al escuchar mencionar a mi madre.- no sé si te lo dijo pero ella fue de suma importancia para que Voldemort creyera que estaba muerto.-

No podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?, si la hubiesen descubierto habría perdido la vida, mi madre no suele hacer las cosas tan impulsivamente.

-Lo único que ella quería saber era si tú seguías con vida, el amor de una madre es sorprendente ¿No lo crees?.- me quede quieto, el también se detuvo pero no se giró, era consciente de que lo estaba escuchando con atención, era la segunda persona que me decía que el amor de una madre era lo más poderoso que había en este mundo. - Estoy seguro que no tardará en aparecer por aquí, sé que no me lo has pedido pero quiero que sepas… haré todo lo posible por que ella no ponga un pie en Azkaban.-

-¿Por qué Potter? ya tengo una deuda contigo a momento de que me salvaste en la sala de menesteres…-

-Y yo tengo una deuda con tu madre por no delatarme… eso también me habría costado la vida y la de varios seres a los que amo.-

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, otro auror que no reconocí nos acompañó hasta la sala de interrogatorio, no supe cuanto tiempo pase esperando hasta que otros aurores aparecieron en el lugar, se veían bastante conflictuados a no poder usar la poción conmigo, aún así no tenía nada que ocultar, me di cuenta que no hicieron ninguna pregunta referente a la ubicación de mis padres, supuse que igualmente kingsley les había prohibido hacerlo.

Durante un mes estuve encerrado en una celda del ministerio, los interrogatorios y los juicios eran constantes en eso momento, no se me permitían las visitas, aún así Potter me mantenía informado con respecto a mi madre, como lo había predicho ella apareció en el ministerio a los días que yo me había entregado, cumplio con su palabra y ella jamás piso una celda, mi padre no había corrido con ese privilegio, admito que me sorprendió saber que habían llegado juntos, pensé inmediatamente que mi padre cuando me viera me haría saber cuanto me despreciaba por obligarles a pasar por esto, pero ese momento nunca llegó, supe que él fue mandado a Azkaban directamente, sin juicio alguno.

Pasaron un par de meses, quizá más, no podía estar seguro, increíblemente decidieron que era mejor tenerme encerrado en el ministerio en lugar de Azkaban como mi padre, no había visto a nadie durante ese tiempo, por ello cuando me avisaron que tenía visitas estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- pregunté con cautela, temía que trajera alguna mala noticia referente a mi madre.

-Vine a decir algo que jamás pensé que haría Malfoy- se sentó frente a mí con cierta pesadez.- Te necesito.-

-No me hagas reír, tú no me necesitas… eres San Potter, ¿Recuerdas?.- dije con ironía esperando ver enfado en su rostro, pero no fue así.

-Hay mortifagos sueltos por todo el mundo Malfoy, mortifagos que siguen con odio matando a quienes consideran inferiores o traidores.- su rostro era una clara muestra de acongojo e irá combinados.

-No veo cómo puedo ayudar con eso Potter.- sabía que la situación no se calmaría de la noche a la mañana después de la guerra, llevaba 3 meses encerrado aproximadamente y aún así una parte de mi mantenía la esperanza que esos malditos hubiesen desaparecido por completo.- toda la información que tenía para dar la di, no puedo ofrecer algo más.-

-¿Te suena el nombre de Greyback?.- su mirada se tornó severa al mencionar ese nombre, aún en la penumbra de mi celda podía notar sus facciones endurecidas.

-¿Sigue libre?... el debía ser el primero en recibir el beso del dementor.-

-No es fácil de atrapar, desafortunadamente no hay suficientes aurores para repartirnos en todo el mundo, apenas y podemos abarcar Londres.-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?.- pregunté sin rodeos

-Que me ayudes a protegerla…-

-¿A quién?-

-Hermione… necesito que me ayudes a protegerla.-

Todo se detuvo por un momento, había evitado a toda costa mencionar su nombre, no quería hacerlo, sabía que si lo volvía a escuchar mis instintos me llevarían a buscarla, ahora estaba ahí la oportunidad de hacer lo que debí haber hecho siempre, protegerla.

-Está detrás de ella, se ha vuelto una obsesión para él, se mudó a Estados Unidos hace algunos meses, supe que la profesora Mcgonagall ha ido a visitarla, me dice que está bien, aunque posiblemente sea bueno que vaya a verla pronto.-

-¿Cuándo iré con ella?-

-¿No tienes problema por proteger a Hermione?-

-Ya has hecho suficiente por mi, deja que yo haga algo por ti Potter.- dije intentando no sonar apremiado, si el malnacido de Greyback estaba detrás de mi mujer, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Mañana saldrás de la celda, después haremos un juramento inquebrantable, fue la única forma que me dieran autorización para solicitar tu ayuda, el juramento lo harás conmigo, te brindare toda la información y te irás a estados unidos lo más pronto posible.-

-¿Por qué yo Potter?¿Por qué no has ido tú o la comadreja?.- ¿Por qué ella se había ido sola? como fueron tan idiotas para dejarla ir sin compañía alguna.

-Conoces mejor las debilidades de varios mortifagos, y yo…- parecía contrariado por lo que iba a decir.- Ginny está embarazada, seremos padres dentro de poco y no puedo dejarla sola, menos en esta situación, Ron no está en buenos términos con Hermione, no puedo decirte más, ya que eso solo le compete a ellos.

Asentí, sabía que había preguntas que no podría contestarme, me sentía ansioso, saber que estaba en peligro me hacía rememorar lo que no fui capaz de hacer en el pasado, odiaba esa sensación, ¿Cuando la viera que pasaría?, no podía saberlo, haría lo que fuera para que ella no sufriera de nuevo, incluso dar mi vida de ser necesario.

Tal y como había dicho Potter a día siguiente salí de mi encierro, hice el juramento e inmediatamente me empezaron a dar la información sobre Greyback, el muy maldito había viajado a estados unidos, la ventaja que teníamos era que el territorio extranjero era desconocido para él, aún así se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibido, temían que se encontrara más cerca de ella de lo que pudiesen pensar. Le avisaron a MACUSA que llegaría alguien del ministerio Inglés para solicitar su colaboración, decidieron que era mejor omitir el hecho de que ya había un mortifago confirmado en su área, temiendo que la información llegará a los oídos de Greyback.

A llegar una persona me llevó hasta el colegio Ilvermorny, diciendo que era de suma importancia que me encontrara con la secretaría que se hallaba ahí, junto con una colega que podría ayudar a la colaboración entre ambas sedes. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Hermione, llevaba cinco meses sin verla, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegamos a colegio, me pidieron que esperara en un pasillo, no me había dado cuenta que las personas que pasaban ahí me veían de manera extraña, entonces noté que podía ver mi reflejo en un cristal de una ventana, hace mucho que no me veía, mi aspecto era tan distinto a como lo recordaba, mi cabello desacomodado, incluso aún con el traje negro puesto, no me reconocía.

Fue entonces que percibí una mancha negra con rizos cafés pasando lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, empecé a seguirla, hasta que en un momento se detuvo ¿Me habría visto? incluso de espalda podría reconocerle, su cabello peculiar, su figura oculta bajo un acapa extremadamente grande para ella, era mi bruja, por fin podía verla de nuevo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Granger…- dije intendo hacer que se girara a verme pero ella no lo hizo. - ¿Ni siquiera intentaras verme, Granger?- ella no se movió, ni un centímetro, así que yo avancé hacia ella, me coloque enfrente, tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió vi su sorpresa a verme.

-Malfoy…¿Por qué…?.- no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, su voz era como un susurro que solo estando así de cerca podía oír, había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía notar que era, sus ojos brillaban mucho, su piel se notaba con mayor luz de la que recordaba, incluso su cabello, el cambio le sentaba bien. Noté que se nos quedaban viendo, así que la tome del brazo para meternos en el salón más cercano, cerré la puerta con encantamientos en lo que ella parecía salir de su trance.

-Necesitamos hablar…-

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?¿Una sangre sucia, Malfoy?- sus palabras eran como dagas para mi, con la furia en desborde se acercó a mi hasta que mi espalda chocó con la puerta que acababa de cerrar trás de mi.- te estuve esperando por semanas, optaste por solamente dejar una carta donde dejabas muy en claro lo insoportable que sería tener a tu lado a alguien de mi clase…- no podía mirarla directamente, sabía que mi nota era cruel, ella no pudo notar el mensaje que oculte tras esas palabras.- Yo no quiero relacionarme contigo, pero no seré tan cobarde como para escribirlo en un trozo de pergamino.- esas palabras calaron a fondo de mi ser, me lo merecía.

-Hermione déjame hablar por favor, sé que hice mal, pero tienes que entender que había un futuro seguro para mi, no vine a obligarte a nada, no sabía nada de ti por que creí que era mejor así para ambos, sobre todo para ti, ni era mi intención interrumpir tu paz, jamás pensé en buscarte.-

-Eres un verdadero imbécil Draco Lucius Malfoy…- siseaba entre dientes con la furia a flor de piel.- me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses en este momento, llegaste 5 meses tarde, apártate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con una basura como tú.- dijo mientras me empujaba para abrirse paso hacia la puerta, pero algo andaba mal, se detuvo a mi lado quedándose estática, esperaba que me golpeara o algo pero nunca llegó, en su lugar un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, sus manos se posaron sobre su estómago.

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupado.- respondeme, estas pálida ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunte con premura al no recibir respuesta de su parte.

-Mi… bebé...sálvalo.- ¿Un bebé? mis ojos se posaron sobre sus manos, entonces lo pude notar, ese pequeño bulto que apenas y se asomaba sobre la tela de su túnica.- Draco… por favor.- me suplicaba con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, la sostuve con mis brazos, fue entonces que note la sangré que se acumulaba en el piso, ella recargo su espalda en mi pecho a sentir mi apoyo, sus manos jamás soltaron su pequeña barriga, sus ojos cristalizados empezaban a cerrarse.

-Hermione… no te desmayes, no debes hacerlo…- intentaba despertarla.- Vamos Hermione, no lo hagas…- en la desesperación la tome entre mis brazos para salir corriendo del salón, sentía como su respiración se iba debilitando conforme avanzabamos, alumnos me iban señalando hacía donde quedaba la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos la enfermera se levantó alarmada de su sitio.

-Señorita Granger…¿Qué le sucedió?.- me cuestionaba mientras la deposite en la camilla más cercana.

-El bebé… ella… yo…- no salían las palabras de mi boca, en ese momento lo comprendí, el bebé de Hermione era mío también, había dicho que llegaba cinco meses tarde. La enfermera aplica hechizos diestramente, pero era casi imposible parar la hemorragia, la palidez en el rostro de ella era cada vez más notable, la estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a amor de mi vida junto con nuestro bebé, aquel que no sabía que venía en camino. "_El amor de una madre es sorprendente ¿No lo crees?_"... recordé las palabras de Potter como un eco, la nota aparecio en mi mente con el mensaje que ella nunca noto...

"**T**_odos estos años desee tenerte en mi cama,_

_**E**star contigo fue como un triunfo más a mi colección,_

_**A**gradezco que me lo hayas brindado sin que tener que esforzarme,_

_**M**añana no sabrás nada de mi, lo juro por Salazar,_

_**O**jala esta experiencia no vuelva a ocurrir por el bien de ambos._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

...la súplica de mi bruja por proteger a nuestro hijo, ella quería tenerlo, ella quería tener a mi hijo bastardo.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?¿Gustan una tercera parte?_


End file.
